


Foe's Seduction

by Djapchan



Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Ace is a prisoner, or is he? Aerrow is a scared, inexperienced virgin. Dark Ace snarks his way into the young man's pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foe's Seduction

*~*~*

Foe’s Seduction

a Djap story

*~*~*

Aerrow was bone tired but still he stopped before entering his room. He took a deep breath and steeled himself for the encounter which would follow now unavoidably. 

And sure enough, as he opened the door their prisoner was still lying there on his bed tied to the bedposts. There wasn’t actually any prison cell on the condor and since the crew quarters had the highest security level they had decided to lock their prisoner in one of them for the time of the transfer.

The choice had fallen on Aerrow’s room because on the one side his bed was the only one with actual bed posts where they could tie someone on and on the other side was the only one who was brave enough the share the room with the man. Partly to watch over him, partly to sleep.

His prisoner seemed to wake when he entered, like he’d done so far all the times he had been near to him. That was probably because he feared to let his guard down, what Aerrow really could understand so far.

Ruby orbs stared at him while he finally entered and closed the door behind him. He felt the gaze of the Talon Commander bore into his back when he searched his drawers for fresh clothes. He desperately wanted a shower – besides there was no way why he’d change right in front of that man.

Sure enough the taunting started right away although Dark Ace actually seemed tired. They had caught him in a fight two days ago and they’d only let him up to take a shower himself and relive himself at the toilet. And that had been tiring enough for all of his team because of course he’d tried to escape.

He refused to eat anything only drank the water they were providing. So his voice was raspy but it still had his usual disdain:

“Aren’t you getting bored by that? Because I am.”

At first Aerrow wanted to just ignore the man but knew, he wouldn’t be able to so.

“What? We bringing you to your trial to punish you for your sins? I don’t think so.”

“Of course not, silly boy. You being afraid to change your clothes in front of me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Aerrow was glad he was still facing the other way because he blushed furiously at that. Had he been that obvious? At least his voice hadn’t wavered when he answered – at least it hadn’t so to his own ears.

“So I keep wondering: What is your problem?”

Dark Ace continued as if Aerrow hadn’t said anything at all.

“There is no problem. You’re imaging things.”

“I wonder if you’re so insecure about your looks that you think I’d taunt you for them just because I’m too attractive and you can’t compete with me…”

Aerrow spun around still flushed but suddenly not caring anymore: “You? Attractive? You must start to loose your mind if you think so.”

Ace grinned broadly because he knew he’d gotten again to the boy and Aerrow could have kicked himself for his own reaction. But it was too late for that now. So instead he decided that attacking might be the best defence after all.

“Okay. So you wanna see me get naked in front of you? You can have that. But don’t complain afterwards because you’re too intimidated by it…”

Aerrow didn’t know how he always managed to get into these stupid situations but it must have something to do with his nemesis. Only Dark Ace was able to irritate him so much that he’d throw all sanity over board and dive headfirst into the next stupid action.

He was irritated and felt kind of silly doing it but now, that he’d said it, he had to get through with it to not loose his face anymore to that man. He tried to be indifferent about it, but still shivered while doing it and made erratic movements to cover his insecurities. So he stepped as quickly as he could out of his clothes not daring to look at the Cyclonian lying on his bed.

When he finally was naked and wanted to grab his spare clothes to dress again he heard a whistle behind him and stopped dead in his tracks.

“Nice view there. So what else made you so insecure if it wasn’t your looks?”

There he went again and his face suddenly matched the colour of his hair.

“There’s nothing wrong with me at all, so just stop making stupid comments!”

He’d still turned around to stare at the man with hate but had been stunned by the look he’d seen in the eyes of the other man for a few seconds before the Talon Commander managed to change it into his usual smirking face of disdain.

Aerrow still had seen it and started to ask himself if he was now the one imaging things. Had there really been real appreciation for his looks? That thought was just plain silly, so he discarded it again.

“Ah, so you’re a virgin then?”

Well, he couldn’t get more red than he already was without probably loosing consciousness so he just did a double take by grabbing for his clothes.

“Am not.”

“You so are. You don’t have any clue how it works, do you?”

“I know what to do alright. Besides that’s really none of your business so stop talking or I’ll gag you.”

“You’re into SM than?” This time Dark Ace didn’t seem taunting anymore – just plain curious.

“Of course not. How the hell did you get that thought?”

“I don’t know, probably because you seem to be near a nervous breakdown since you tied me to your bed and have to see me here constantly.”

“And I thought that had just something to do with your charming company.” Aerrow shot back, still standing naked there but somehow he didn’t care anymore. He crossed his arms and tried to look as intimidating as he could. Although he didn’t know so, he failed miserably at it.

“So then you’re just gay and haven’t told anyone about it yet.”

“What?” Aerrow was dumbstruck. Was it really that obvious?

“Don’t play dumb, I know you must have heard the rumours about my preferences. I saw the speculating looks you give me whenever you think no one will see you do it.”

“Gods. You’re just plain sick, you know?”

Dark Ace grinned at that. “Yeah. I’ve been told so before. But I’m still right, am I?”

“Of course not. I’m not gay and I’m totally not attracted to you.”

Dark Ace got a speculative look at that again and seemed unconcerned by his answer.

“So if that’s true we’re back to my second idea: You’re just a bloody virgin who doesn’t know about shit yet.”

Aerrow was furious and fuming. “I. Am. Not.”

“So prove it. I won’t be able to go anywhere sometime soon or so it seems.”

Aerrow’s chin hit the floor. Did that man just suggest what he thought he did? There must be something wrong with his hearing he should go see a doctor or something.

“You can’t be serious. Messing with my mind again, are we?”

“Probably. But you’ll never know if you don’t try it out…”

“You must be really insane if you believe I would touch you.”

“Oh no, I’m just good at judging people. I know you want it. I’ve seen it right away in your eyes, but if you’re too afraid to try it…”

“I’m not afraid of anything especially everything that concerns you!” Aerrow growled dangerously and grabbed unconsciously for his blades because he actually had forgotten that he still was standing there in the middle of the room stark naked having a discussion about his sexuality with his nemesis. Somehow he got the impression this must be some kind of dream – because in reality? This would so not happen…

“I probably got a false impression. I didn’t judge you for such a coward…”

Okay, that did it. Aerrow made himself move right to the bed ignoring all the while that his consciousness was screaming at him that he was being manipulated.

“Well, if there’s only one way to shut you up I’ll prove to you that I’m no coward.” 

So he kneeled on the bed, bend over his nemesis and started undressing him as good as he could while still letting him stay tied to the bed. He was so intent on proving himself that he didn’t see the cruel smirk soft into something entirely different.

Aerrow was so nervous to hide the fact that he actually was a virgin that he didn’t even consciously got aware how easily Dark Ace went along with anything he wanted to do after putting up only the tiniest fights about some of it. 

Aerrow didn’t even got distrustful when Dark Ace let himself be kissed or later on actually fucked by him, because by than he’d gone way to far and lost himself in the dark, promising and attractive older man, who had been right all along: 

In fact every suggestion he’d made earlier had been true. But Aerrow was too far gone to see that he was proving this by his every action. 

*~*~*

When Aerrow woke he was alone in his room. He instantly knew that so at first he figured everything for some strange dream. But although the whole room smelled of sex and he felt sticky and sweaty he ignored that and just when to take a shower. He was nothing more than a teen, so strange wet dreams happened all the time. 

And it was nothing new either that Dark Ace was playing a main role in these dreams. So he just took his shower in the middle of the night when he suddenly got disturbed by a thumping noise at his door.

It was Stork who was on night watch and had been looking for him.

“God, Aerrow, you’re all right. I thought he’d killed you or something.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Half an hour ago I went to check on his laser sword and his skimmer and both have disappeared. So I came looking for you and found your room empty…” the Merb was babbling, fearing for the security of the ship.

Aerrow went very pale, dressed in a hurry and ran down the hall after he’d told Stork to scan for anything unusual on the Condor.

When he reached his room he got even paler: Now he saw the chains and cuffs which they’d used to tie Dark Ace to his bed. He saw the clothes he’d taken off earlier in a hurry. And more importantly he saw the letter, which must have been lying right beside his head when he woke up.

Suddenly he felt sick when he saw something else: An opening crystal which could pick every lock. These were very expensive, so the Dark Ace surly hadn’t let it lie there because he had been in a hurry. That crystal was a message all on itself: Dark Ace had been able to free himself whenever he had wanted to do so all along. Even his try to escape at the shower had been just a ploy.

Gods, he was screwed. 

Still Aerrow steeled himself to look at the message, afraid what he would find there and read:

*~*~*

Dear Storm-Boy,

I think I can safely say that I won this round.

Until next time

DA

*~*~*

Endless End

Finished 3rd September 2009


End file.
